Major Bummer
by MichelleBA
Summary: This is the sequal to Fudge Nuckles that was requested.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this is the sequel to "Fudge Nuckles" I wasn't planning on doing a sequel but a couple people asked me to write more so here it is._

_This chapter is mostly to set the stage for future chapters... hope you like it!_

The next day at CTU Tony was sitting at his desk playing Tetris when the phone rang. "Almeida" he said still distracted by the game.

"Hey Tony it's Ryan" Ryan said

"What?" he said focused on the game

"Yeah it looks like I am gonna be in the hospital for at least two weeks" he said sadly

"Two weeks!" Tony said excitedly, but over the phone it came out sounding like he was worried.

"Yeah my arm is infected really bad. They said they might have to amputate it."

Tony (still focused totally on his game "Uh yeah that's a bummer. So two weeks?"

"At least" he said

"Ok see ya later" Tony said with a smile as he hung up with Ryan and dialed Michelle.

"Dessler"

"Hey it's me, it's time for our fourth CTU picnic" Tony said

"How long will he be out till?"

"Two weeks!"

"Ok let's have it this Friday"

"Ok"

Tony went down to the bullpen as he saw Jack showing Kim around. "Uh Jack isn't Kim getting a little too old for 'Take your kid to work Day'?"

"Very funny, actually Kim is gonna be working here now" Jack said proudly.

"Can I talk to you a sec?" Tony pulled Jack aside. "I know your protective but isn't this a little …much?"

Jack thought back to the mental image of Ryan's daughter on a pole transforming into Kim "No" he said looking over at her. "Plus she is fully qualified. She was a full time nanny you know"

"Yeah fully qualified in what Play Dough Comprehension? Plus I thought she loved her job as a nanny?"

"Yeah but her boss tried to kill her." Jack said casually

"That girl needs to learn to take her lumps. If I can handle Chappelle she should be able to handle….what was his name?"

"Uh Gerry? Gary? George? Gerald? Mark? Something like that" he said.

Just then Tony heard Michelle call him over. "What's up?" he asked her once he got over to her station

"Morris"

Tony rolled his eyes "Not again! You know what I don't get? Is that how can Chappelle give you and me SO much trouble when we got married because it was an 'inter office relationship' which is 'frowned upon' than he hires 2 new analysts that are ALREADY married!"

"Yeah and dysfunctional at that" Michelle said "She is….. weird and he is .." Michele searched for words.

"..a pimp?" he asked

"Yeah"

"I'll get him" Tony said heading off to tech 2. When he entered he saw Morris sweet-talking an analyst.

"…and you and me could have lovely time dove. Imagine it just you, me, a bed" He raised his eyebrows "and a romantic moose head right above us"

Tony pretended to gag himself and rolled his eyes and said "Morris, hang it up"

"Oh hey Tona Rona"

"Don't call me that" Tony looked at him annoyed "Never again" Tony dismissed the analyst and when only he and Morris remained "Morris, I am getting tired of this-almost everyday I find you in some dark hallway or corner with one of the analysts or the ladies bathroom-"

"Hey that only happened once!' he said defensively

"Twice" Tony corrected

"Once? Twice? What's the dif?" he said putting his arm around Tony "Plus who's counting?"

"Me" He said taking Morris's arm off of his shoulders and said "Morris if this keeps up you are not gonna have a job" he said turning to walk out"

"Fudge Nuckles" Morris muttered


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok here is Chapter two I am planning on making at least two more chapters. Hope you like it!_

Mondays at CTU were always a drag, but at least Tony had the football game to look forward to as he walked into CTU with Michelle. After logging in Tony went to go see Chloe who was turned around the other was and talking to something small in her hands and hugging it.

"…. Yes you are…yes you are" she cooed

"Uh Chloe" he said

She jumped and dropped her stuffed turtle "Uh I was just- have you ever heard of knocking?" she said getting defensive

"On what?" he said "What is that?"

"Oh I don't know I just found it" she said obviously lying.

"So you just found a stuffed animal under your desk that you have never seen before?" he asked with one eyebrow raised

"Are you interrogating me!?" she said getting up and stalking off. "God!" she huffed as she passed Michelle who was coming up the stairs.

"What's her problem?" Michelle asked Tony

Tony carefully picked up the stuffed turtle and examined it. It had a little collar on it, written on it was 'Wilbur'. "Uh this is Chloe's friend Wilbur, I found her hugging and cooing to it"

"No comment" Michelle said as they put the stuffed turtle back on the desk and walked down the stairs, and into the conference room to meet their 2 new staff members. The two men looked normal enough.

"Hi I'm Tony Almeida Director of CTU Los Angeles"

"Nice to meet you" they said in unison

"I'm Michelle. So your Chase Edmunds and Adam Kauffman?"

"Yes" they said in unison again

Tony and Michelle exchanged glances. "Welcome to CTU Jack and Chloe will show you around."

At this Jack and Chloe came in and Tony and Michelle left. As Tony walked out of the situation room he spotted Kim and Morris who was getting very close to her. "Morris" Tony said.

"Yes Toner Boner?"

Everyone was silent trying to hold in their laughter. "That was wrong" Tony stated simply.

Morris scratched his head "Yeah I actually really didn't mean it to come out like that, but hey...it's no lie cause you got a wife!" he said smiling.

"Yeah and you do too. So can ask you what you are doing?"

"Kimmy and I were having a private conversation" Morris said putting his arm around Kim.

"Don't call me that" she muttered

"Yeah and you are sooo lucky I ended this little conversation because if Chloe or Jack saw this you'd be dead." He said. He pulled Morris aside where no one could hear. "And by the way I think Chloe is lonely"

"Nah she's good" Morris said casually

"I saw her hugging a stuffed turtle this-"

"Not WILBUR again!" Morris said angrily storming off toward Chloe's office.

It was lunch and Tony and Michelle were alone in the break room eating their subs happily flirting back and forth when Chloe ran in. "WHERE-IS-HE" she said pronunciating each word separately.

"Who Morris? Check Tech 2" Tony said casually

Michelle looked at her watch "Yup 12:31. He's definitely in Tech 2"

Chloe's face was red "NO WILBUR!" she said even more angrily.

Tony and Michelle looked at each other, and Michelle spoke up "I haven't seen him" at that Chloe hurried off to Tech 2. When she was gone Tony and Michelle laughed and went back to eating.

Chloe entered Tech 2. "So uh you and me could set rose bushes to fire if we-"Morris was saying slyly

"MORRIS!" Chloe screamed startling Morris

"What is it _Honey Tart_? Are you finally pregnant!?" he asked excitedly.

"WHERE-IS-WILBUR!!!" she said angrily

"_Love Dove_ I told you he would run away" he said trying to act sympathetic.

"Give him back before you get the spoon" she warned _(you'll get this joke in later chapters)_

"I flushed him" he said. Her eyes started to water "_Watermelon seed_…he was longing to go to the ocean and that's exactly where he'll wind up" Chloe ran off.

"Fudge Nuckles" she whispered as she ran down the hallway.

After Tony and Michelle finished eating their meal. Tony gave her a soft kiss and headed to the bathroom. When he got into the bathroom he started to pee when he heard sobbing and mourning for inside the stall behind him. The second he heard the name 'Wilbur' he quickly finished and knocked on the stall. "Chloe?"

She immerged from the stall "Hey Tony" she said sadly "What are you doing here?"

"Well see Chloe boys and girls are different…. that's why we have separate bathrooms so men can go to the bathroom in peace and women don't drive them crazy, and see your kinda messing the system up." Tony said

"Morris flushed Wilbur down the toilet" she sobbed hugging Tony tightly. Jack walked into the bathroom with Chase "And this is the men's bathroom where a guy can pee in peace with no-" then he spotted Tony and Chloe hugging "-uh never mind" at that they left.

"Well I'm sorry Chloe that's a bummer. I'll go talk to him" Tony said as he left Chloe in the bathroom. Tony walked out towards the bullpen wiping his forehead, but that's when he saw Morris cornering Michelle behind the stairs with his hand on her face, but before he got too close Michelle drop kicked him right between the legs. Morris fell to the ground in a beetle position.

"Oh god! Frisky are we?" Morris cried

Random CTU analyst 5 walked by and muttered, "You just messed with the WRONG woman...major bummer"

"I'll say" Morris groaned.

Tony spoke up once she was gone "Your done Morris! You're fired! I want you out by the end of the day!" Tony and Michelle walked away towards the bullpen leaving him lying on the floor. When Tony walked up the stairs he announced "May I have your attention please. Morris O'Brian has been relieved of his duty and will no longer be working for CTU"

"But I didn't get my turn!" random CTU analyst 5 shouted

"Lucky" Michelle said

"Fudge Nuckles" random CTU analyst 5 muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

That night a crowd of people were at the Almeida house for the big football game. Everyone crowded around the huge 60' plasma screen TV. As the game went on the men got more and more excided. "What was that!" Tony screamed outrageously

"Yeah I coulda done that better!" Jack yelled angrily

"That says a lot" Tony muttered

"Watch it Almeida!" he retorted

Michelle walked up behind Tony who was sitting on the couch. Kim turned to Michelle "Look how bright those yellow lines on the field are" she said

"Did you know they are not really there, they just add them in and you can see them when you watch it on TV." Michelle told her.

"Really? Huh" she said

"Can you imagine running around in the ice-cold weather in pants that are that tight and thin?" Michelle said watching the game.

"Did you know they are not really there, they just add them in and you can see them when you watch it on TV." Kim told Michelle.

"No wonder ticket's or so expensive!" Michelle laughed

Both girls giggled and Tony and the guys turned and gave them a disgusted look. Changing the subject Tony announced "So is everyone coming to the CTU party thing this Friday?"

"Ryan is gonna be in the hospital long enough for us to have a party?" Jack said

"Yeah he'll be out like 2 weeks. They might have to amputate his arm" Tony said

"Major Bummer Dude" Chase said and everyone laughed.

"It's a shame cause CTU parties are awesome, but we can only have them when Ryan is completely incapable of attending, which doesn't happen often." Jack said

"Yeah the last two times it's cause he went to a convention, the first time was when he went to a wedding in Montana"

"Yeah but Hammond was there so it stunk" Jack said

"Yeah that was why we initiated the no Party Pooper Rule" Tony said grabbing so food

"So are the O'Brians gonna be invited?" Jack asked

"Oh yeah you just reminded me " Kim said grabbing the remote and changing the channel.

"HEY!" all the men yelled, but the screaming stopped once they saw what was on TV.

-----------------------TV----------------------------

All rise for Judge Maybaline. Sit down.

Chloe let me hear why you want to get divorced to Morris.

"Well actually, there are many reasons. First he is not always there for me..."

"What your crazy! I with you all day and all night that's B.S." Morris interrupted.

"Excuse me, Morris, I was talking..." Chloe continued. " This brings me to my next point, he always interrupts me when i speak, and i think that is sooo..."

"What, your crazy i never interrupt you."

"Thank you Morris, you just gave another example. Morris is also a player. At work, he would sneak around with the other women and make out and do other very inappropriate things."

Morris is talking to a women in the audience. " Hey baby, maybe after this we can go to a movie or something..."

Chloe looking a proving her point.

Morris looks around and says, "Love Dove, Honey Tart..."

"Don't interrupt when someone else is speaking."

"But..."

"No..."

"But..."

"No..."

"Fine, i guess I'll wait my turn."

"Good boy."

"That brings me to my next point, he acts so like a child, sometimes i wish i could put him in time out or smack is hand with a wooden spoon just to teach him his lesson so he will learn not to do it again."

"Nu Uh."

"Yeah...and my last point, is that he always asks me if I'm pregnant."

"The reason, i ask you that because it looks like you've gained weight."

"I AM NOT PREGNANT! FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME!"

"I want a DNA Test!" shouted Morris.

"Why do you want to have a DNA test?" asked Judge Maybaline.

"I want to prove she's pregnant."

"It's called, a PREG-NAN-CY TE-ST." Chloe spelled out.

"Oh, well you could have just told me that in a nicer way instead of a smarty pantsy." replied Morris.

"Okay Morris, its your turn." said Judge Maybaline.

"Whoopie!"

"Your so gay." said Chloe under her breath.

"Well, I am always there for her morning, day, and night until Tony Almeida fired me for sneaking around with other women. I never interrupted her when she spoke ever..."

Chloe and Judge Maybaline roll their eyes.

"...and i never acted like a child i only loved my Love Dove, Honey Tart to death."

Audience goes awww...

Judge Maybaline says, "Well it's very clear that Chloe and Morris do not belong together. I don't need to go over the whole thing over again because it would be a whole waste of time. I am ruling divorce papers for both Chloe and Morris to be divorced. Court is dismissed."

"But who gets custody of the kid when he/she is born?"

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!!!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the room erupted in laughter at this strange twist of events. "I am surprised she didn't mention Wilbur" Tony said in between laughs.

"Probably too sore of a subject, and talking about her stuff toy would probably make her seem crazy too." Michelle said

"Man I am so glad a fired him. He really is insane." Tony said

"Although he was good at what he did." Michelle said

"You mean his skills with computers or women?" Tony laughed

"Computer" she said

"Too bad he only demonstrated hem in his interview" They both giggled.

Then it was back to the game. Michelle went and sat on Tony's lap eventually dozing off.

When she heard the phone she went to go answer because none of the men were gonna leave the TV anytime soon. "Hello?" she said answering her home phone.

"Hey Michelle it's Ryan. Whatcha up to?" he asked casually

"Uh nothing just a quiet night at home with Tony" she lied wondering why he care. Just then a huge round of cheers came from the living room making Michelle wince.

"Football night?" he asked knowingly

"Sadly"

"Well I just called to let you and everyone else know they are trying to clean up the infection but it won't heal" he said

"Oh"

"So just tell them I know they have been worried" Chappelle ordered

"Ok" she said hanging up. She walked into the living room during a commercial break and announced "Ryan's infection isn't healing properly they might need to cut off his arm. He sounds really sad about it."

"Pssshhh That man is such a cry baby. He needs to learn to take his lumps." Chase said

"What if I cut off your hand?" Jack asked

"Well ya know…I'd be cool with it" Chase said coolly

"Good maybe I will someday" Jack said

"You would never" Chase muttered.

(((2 years later))))

Chase wakes up in the hospital and looks down and sees he's missing a hand "Aww Fudge Nuckles"

Beepoo beepoo beepoo beepoo


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok I was gonna make the next chapter about the party, but another idea came to me so the party should be in the next chapter. Here is this chapter titled: Diaries**_

Chloe had just kicked Morris out telling him go to a hotel. He had said that he didn't feel safe in hotels but Chloe had just told him to go to the Chandler Plaza hotel-after all that was the safest hotel she had ever stayed in. So he left, and now Chloe was finally alone.

MEANWHILE AT THE CHANDLER PLAZA HOTEL

Morris sits on his bed writing in his diary………

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHLOE DIVORCED ME!

I can't believe, she was my little "Love Dove" my little "Honey Tart" I loved her so much i don't get why she divorced me.

Chloe told me i was too romantic, i mean how can u be too romantic, i just loved her (and all women) that's all. She also told me i was too immature to be a husband and to get out, grow up, and get a better job that pays more money.

I used to work for CTU but was caught making out w/ Chloe and other unnamed analysts. So Tony fired me, what a hypocrite.

I only wish someday she'll come back to her senses and we can be together for all eternity. I miss her bed head and sarcastic comments about my breath and snoring in the morning. 

My wish is for her to come back please let this wish come true.

I love you "Love Dove" and "Honey Tart""

Morris closed his diary and fixed one of the flowers on the top. Then he said, "Wait a second! This isn't my diary this is Chloe's! Mine has ballerina's on the front not flowers" he chuckled opening up the first page-it read…

" CHLOE'S DIARY 

C L A S S I F I E D 

OK well this is my diary you shouldn't be reading it unless I have authorized clearance to you to do so.

Uh so I decided (well my therapist suggested) that this would be a good way to express my emotions...not that I have to listen to him...I mean he's not my boss I just like the idea... it was my decision.

I don't have to write anything too personal or that I don't want to write.

ENTRY 1

I love Jack Bauer. I don't need to give you details.

Tony and Michelle are crazy in love and it annoys me. I am secretly jealous of Michelle but not because of Tony but because she has a love life and I don't anymore.

Me and Morris aren't close like that.

Bye,

Chloe"

Morris looked up "Pfff! I thought we were plenty close! And what's not to be jealous of? Tony's fine."

He flipped to the next entry…

"So anyway Morris has been really annoying tonight. He won't give me the remote, our marriage counselor said that when I am mad at Morris I should think of the good times we had together like the day we got engaged.

_**FLASHBACK**_

We were out at a restaurant named "A Restaurant" I thought _'what a gay name for a restaurant' we_ had dinner and after dinner he ordered martinis, and on the olive of mine was a ring! I said "Is this what I perceive it to be?"

"Yes, Sugar Bugar will you join me in holy matrimony" Morris said as he thought _'saying will you marry me is so old school'_

"I accept your proposal" I said with tears in my eyes thinking _'saying yes is so overrated'_

**_FLASHBACK END_**

**Yeah well this memory is getting worn out cause I have to remind myself of it like 50 kajillion times a day just to keep me sane. Someday this memory just won't be enough."**

**"Yeah someday came fast" Morris muttered. Throwing the book across the room.**

**Meanwhile at the Bauer house**

**"You rejected me of my pina colada you brat!" Jack yelled**

**"Dad your medication says 'DO NOT TAKE WITH ALCHOHOL'" she said holding up the bottle.**

**"Oh please, that's the same people that say 'Wait 30 minutes before swimming after you eat' and who follows that rule?" he said indignantly.**

**"Dad!" Kim said warningly**

**"Fine!" Jack said as he stalked off to his room. He plopped down on his bed, and opened his diary and began to write…**

**"Wednesday 8:59-9:00-9:01-9:02**

**Kim is mean. Just because I have bronchitis she thinks she is stronger than me and can rule my life. I could take her down if I wanted bronchitis or no bronchitis.**

**She says I can't have a drink. I don't get why not. What'll it do kill me? Lemme give you a reality check… JACK BAUER WILL NEVER DIE! It's been attempted and guess what? Here I am still writing in my diary every day living my life! So I think a little rum with my meds can't hurt.**

**9:05-9:06-9:07-9:08"**

**MEANWHILE AT THE ALMEIDA HOUSE**

**Michelle was going through boxes of old keepsakes when she came across an old Diary of Tony's. "Tony you kept a diary?" she giggled.**

**He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened "Hey! Gimme that!" he said trying to snatch it away.**

**"No I wanna read it" she giggled keeping it out of his reach as she read aloud…..**

**"'_Dear journal'_ …..wow journal that's so much manlier than diary, anyway…. _'Dear Journal today was an awesome day. You know that girl Sally I've had the hots for?'__… _Sally?"Michelle said_ "_Who's Sally?… _'Sally Thomas sits next to me in Math and today I asked her out, but she said no. I was all like major bummer dude._**

**_But don't worry journal I'll just keep on asking...I am very persistent you know._**

**_-Tony'…. _ Yes you know you are pretty persistent. And who is this Sally person? She asked as he grabbed the book from her hand.**

**"No one important" he said with a smile giving her a kiss.**

**"So this Sally person she is not gonna be any trouble is she?" Michelle asked with one raised eyebrow.**

**"No way, cause your better anyway" he said rolling his eyes.**

**"Smart Alik" she said.**

**MEANWHILE BACK AT CHLOE"S CRIB**

**"Where is my diary!" Chloe exclaimed "Fudge Nuckles! Oh well I'll just have to write it on another piece of paper." She huffed sitting at her desk beginning to write….**

**"Hey Diary**

**I have awful news for you. Wilbur is, well Wilbur sorta, today Wilbur um….grr I can't take it anymore**

**MORRIS FLUSHED WILBUR!!!!**

**It was terrible…I meant to tell you days ago, but I haven't had the time, and I was on divorce court. Yeah me and Morris are divorced.**

**Yeah I know your shocked, but that's how the cookie crumbles.**

**From,**

**Chloe**

**SPLIT SCREENS**

**"All I want is some taquillllllllllllllllla!!!!" Jack yells**

**NEXT**

**"Oh Wilbur!!!" Chloe sobs on her pillow**

**NEXT**

**"I am gonna burry this thing before she teases me for the rest of my life" Tony said breathlessly as he buried his 'journal'**

**NEXT**

**"How was I too romantic?" Morris said sadly "Fudge Nuckles"**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the night of the CTU Party, which was being held at the Almeida house. All the guests had arrived and the festivities were about to begin when someone heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Michelle announced

She opened the door to see Chloe who walked right in past Michelle. "Hey guys thanks for inviting me," she said to the crowd of people who looked around at each other thinking 'who invited her?'

"Hi Chloe" Tony said politely.

(awkward silence)

"Um people the buffet is open so help yourselves," Michelle announced. A stampede of people gathered around the buffet, including Chloe. Tony and Michelle hung back "You invite her?"

"No, these parties are supposed to be fun. No Chappelle, Hammond's in Florida-"

IN FLORIDA

Brad Hammond has just finished getting a massage. "That be $52.02 Mr. Hammond"

"Call me Brad," he said flirting.

"Uh ok"

Brad went to hand her the money but then realization struck him "Hey wait my total should be $52.01. I calculated it in my head.

"No sir it's $52.02"

"No $52.01"

"$52.02"

"$52.01"

"$52.02"

"$52.01"

"Your total is $52.02" all of a sudden the manager walked in.

"What is going on here?" he asked

"This man claims that the total is incorrect, and wants me to fix it, by one cent" the masseur complained.

The manager smiled "It's ok, we're in Florida we can do a re-count"

"Ha Ha very funny" the masseur said bitterly.

………..

"Oh now I get it" Brad said five minutes later.

MORRIS"S CRIB

"Hmm gumball and egg-toy prices are going up," he said reading a week old paper.

BACK AT THE PARTY

"Michelle I love that painting" Kim said pointing to the piece of artwork on the wall.

"Yeah it has a lot of turquoise in it and-" Michelle began to say.

Chloe's eyes started to water "Wilbur was turquoise!" she ran to the bathroom to cry.

Michelle rolled her eyes "That's just plain sad."

"Mmm hmm" Kim said "So anywhere where was that painting painted.

"The Pacific" Michelle said casually.

"OoO I'd love to go there sometime" she said. Then she turned to Jack "Hey dad!"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the Pacific sometime?"

"No" he said flatly

"Why not?"

"You'll get kidnapped," he said

"No I won't"

"Yes you will." He said "You get kidnapped more often than you change your underwear"

"TMI" Michelle muttered feeling very uncomfortable.

Back at the Chandler Plaza Hotel

Morris was lonely. Utterly lonely.

20 minutes later at the CTU Party

knock..knock

"I'll get it" Michelle announced. She opened the door. Morris walked in. Where is she?

"I'm right here!" random CTU analyst 5 squealed in delight "I knew I'd get my turn!"

"No Chloe" he said. The room went silent and the only sound left was Chloe's sobbing. "Bathroom?" he asked Michelle. She nodded and he ran off to the bathroom. "Chloe?" he said as he opened the bathroom.

"Ahh!" she shrieked "Morris! What if I was going to the bathroom!?"

"Darling I've seen it all before" he said in a low voice.

Chloe sighed dramatically and ran out. "Leave me alone!" she said.

"Cucumber Bug come back!" he called

"What gay nick names" Tony muttered as they ran into the room.

"What do you want Morris!?" she asked

"Will you forgive me Soda Shake?" he asked batting his eyelashes.

"I don't know," she said dramatically.

"Tell me"

"Not now"

"Ahh playing hard-to-get… good technique" Kim commented.

"Tell me Darling please"

"I will… write you a letter" Chloe said.

"When?" he asked "I'll wait all day for your message.

"Sunday"

"That's two days from now!" he said

"I need time to think things over" She ran out and he followed slowly.

'CTU Parties aren't what they used to be' everyone thought as random CTU analyst five sobbed.

"He'll never love me!… fudge knuckles"


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, lately I've been thinking about continuing this story and here's a chapter for those who wanted it…

_Ok, lately I've been thinking about continuing this story and here's a chapter for those who wanted it….hope you enjoy!!_

Michelle was fast asleep and as she slept she had quite a dream….

Michelle and Tony bought this new shooting range. They didn't want to have all the fun so they invited everyone from CTU even the people they didn't like such as Ryan Chappelle; so he didn't feel so left out.

When everyone got there, they started the "Party".

Jack went first against Chappelle. The game was, who could should as many boards as possible. Jack won and rubbed it in Chappelle's face.

"OOO you like that don't yah, it must suck to be you because you suck at everything. Nah nah nah nah nah you lose and I win! In your face Chappelle." paraded Jack. Jack is always better than Chappelle, but all of CTU kind of drank a little too much, so he kind of acted a little childish and corny.

"I know, I deserve it, I suck at everything." Chappelle said agreeing with Jack.

"That's for sure," replied Jack.

Tony and Michelle were up next.

"Oh you are going down Michelle." said Tony

"I don't think so, I think your going down, "replied Michelle.

They started shooting. Tony was winning and Michelle knew it, so while still shooting, Michelle push Tony's arm a little just to throw him off. Tony shot Chappelle in the leg.

"So this is what I get for being hated?!" cried Chappelle.

"Oh fudge knuckles," said Tony.

"Fudge knuckles?" asked Michelle.

"Yea, I just felt like saying it.

"Ok what ever floats your boat," replied Michelle.

"I float your boat," said Tony.

"Oh yeah, what yah gonna do?"

"I'll show you later."

"Oh ok."

Even after the dream was over Michelle continued to sleep soundly with a huge smile on her face…:)


End file.
